


Love Wins

by Apnsb, SimplyKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnsb/pseuds/Apnsb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our contribution to that fandom following the SCOTUS decision of marriage equality here in the United States. Korra and Asami find out they can get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

Tenzin leaned closer to the television, his breath caught in his throat as he waited and watched. He had his one hand wrapped tightly around the phone as he waited, ready to tell Tonraq and Senna of the court’s decision.

_“No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice and family, in forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were.”_

_So it is with great pleasure to announce that in a long-sought victory for the gay rights movement, the Supreme Court ruled by a 5-to-4 vote on Friday that the Constitution guarantees a right to same-sex marriage._.”

Tenzin could feel the tears pricking in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he heard Bumi and Kya both whooping for joy behind him. One of them threw their arms around him and he took a moment to wipe his eyes, the grin threatening to split his face. It’s still early.

“Go get Korra and Asami, you know they’re still sleeping.” He managed to choke out as he started laughing through his tears, “I’ll tell Korra’s parents.”

* * *

 

Korra jerked awake when she heard someone banging on the door loud enough to shake the wall, and she sat up abruptly as Asami did the same next to her.

“What the hell going on?” Korra managed to yell, wondering who the hell was waking them up like this.

“It’s Bumi! Get your asses out here! The word just came down! You guys can get married!”

Korra froze in place blinking rapidly.  _Is he serious_? She couldn’t believe it. She looked at Asami as a grin crossed her lips, only to see that Asami was having the same uncertainty.

“You better not be messing with us,” Korra warned, yanking the covers back.

“No way would I joke about something like this!” Bumi shouted back, “This is the real deal! Don’t believe me, turn on the TV, check your phone!”

“Korra,” Asami whispered, holding her phone out. It was filled with messages from their friends, all claiming the same thing.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, a sob stuck on her lips. “It’s real?”

“You’re damn right is real now lets go!” Bumi shouted, still banging on the door. “I’ll keep the car warm!”

Asami had put her phone down, covering her mouth as she cried and Korra pulled her in for a hug. Both of them were shaking, Korra felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

“I love you so much.” Korra poured everything into those five words. After all they had been through, all every couple just like them had been through, hoping for their chance to be recognized and be…equal, it was here.

Suddenly Asami pulled back and started unclasping the necklace she wore. “Here,” she handed it to Korra who looked at her with confusion. “You give it back to me after we sign the papers, okay? After we’re legally married then you put it back on.”

A wide grin spread across Korra’s face as tears trickled down her eyes. “It would be my pleasure.”

The sound of a car horn outside finally drew them both out of bed. They dressed quickly, only stopping once when Korra wondered if they needed to dress up for the occasion.

“Korra, you think we’re the only ones who are going to be racing to the courthouse. We have to go fast. No time for fancy clothes.” Asami had told her as she slipped on a red and black sundress that made her look absolutely beautiful.

Even through the rush, Korra found time to grab her by the wrist and pull her in for a kiss. “I can’t believe it. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up—OW!” She pulled back and saw Asami giggling. “You pinched me!”

Asami shrugged. “And you didn’t wake up, did you?”

“No! Starting to wonder if I should find someone else to sign these papers with though.” She teased and Asami threw her nightshirt in Korra’s face.

“Will you put some pants on for crying out loud, we have to go!”

“You’re the one who took my pants  _off_  last night so—“

“Korra let’s  _go_!” Asami said, her sentence ending as the car outside honked loudly again.

They finally dressed and found themselves in Bumi’s car, listening to him go on and on about how happy he was and how he hoped it would push Kya into finally settling down.

Korra and Asami sat in the back seat, for no other reason than they wanted to hold hands and enjoy every second of this day together. It had all happened so fast, they hadn’t even told anyone they were doing this yet. They’d received so many messages from all their friends before even waking up.

The only people Korra had texted were her parents twenty minutes ago and so far she hadn’t heard anything from them. She wanted to talk to them, to cry with them and thank them for never wavering in their support.

She glanced over to see Asami typing out on her phone. “Who are you texting?”

Asami blushed a bit. “Your dad.” She smiled momentarily before glancing at the phone and pursing her lips. “My dad now, I guess.”

Korra could only squeeze her hand tighter.

The court house was flooded with people, so many couples had the exact same idea and it was wonderful to see so much happiness all around.

“I’ll wait out here.” Bumi said, flicking on the radio and settling his seat back.

“Are you sure?” Korra asked. “It could be a while?”

Bumi waved her off. “It’s fine! I’ve got music and a show. Look at all these people running in and out of the courthouse. Something entertaining is bound to happen. Plus I gotta make sure no anti’s show up and try and ruin anyone’s day.”

Asami couldn’t help herself, she leaned in through the window and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. We’ll be back soon. We’ll—“

She trailed off, unable to really say it yet but Korra was beyond ready so she took Asami’s hand and started pulling her into the courthouse.

It was packed, but the crowd was anything but a problem because everyone was just so damn happy. Couples were congratulating each other, tears and hugs were being shared. It was love, so much love just pouring out.

Asami stepped up behind Korra, wrapping her arms around her as they watched another couple holding their certificate and having their picture taken. Korra again pulled out her phone, no new messages from her parents. She had three from Mako, six from Opal, one from Lin and seventeen from Bolin.

She answered them all with a quick blue heart emoji before tucking her phone away and stepping up to get their certificate.

As soon as Asami signed her name next to Korra’s, they shared another kiss. It was chaste, as they were surrounded by so many people. Still, it felt so special. In a lot of ways, it wouldn’t change their feelings, but they were recognized. They were legal, they were just the same as anyone else now. A couple, in love and together, recognized as such legally.

It mattered and Korra couldn’t think of any better moment in her life than this one.

They held hands as they walked out of the courthouse and into the glowing light of the mid day sun. So many more couples were filing in, coming to do the same thing. Korra was watching them when she felt Asami’s grip tighten.

She looked to her for a moment only see that Asami was staring off at something, her eyes wide and filled with tears. A huge, watery smile on her face.

Korra followed her gaze to see a small group of people standing there and waiting for them.

It was Tenzin and his family, Kya, Bolin and Opal, and Mako. Bumi had even climbed out of the car and was standing there with them.

“We’re married!” Korra shouted and Asami dropped her hand to race towards Bolin who held out his arms and caught her in a hug. Korra stepped down and fell into the waiting arms of Tenzin, only to have her legs suddenly wrapped up by all of his children.

They all hugged and cried, at one point Korra had to sit down because it was all too much. Asami was going on and on about she was glad she hadn’t had time for makeup and Opal started talk of them having a bigger wedding someday so they could have a party to celebrate.

As Korra collected herself, Tenzin took a seat next to her and smiled. “Good day?”

She laughed with a nod. “Good day.”

“Your parents should be here this evening.” Korra’s eyes went wide. She was surprised she could smile even more.”

“Really?” Asami said, hearing the news from a few feet over. She strode over and sat down next to Korra.

Tenzin patted Korra on the back. “Yes, I called them as soon as I heard. They’re so happy Korra. We all are. For both of you.”

He got up and left them for a moment as Bolin started plotting where they would have a celebratory meal and Korra’s hand easily found Asami’s again.

“We’re married.” Korra said as she leaned in and kissed her  _wife_.

Asami sighed contently, leaning her forehead against Korra’s. “The Sato’s. Sounds kinda perfect, doesn’t it?”

Korra couldn’t have agreed more. “Oh!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. Asami’s eyes lit up, through all the excitement they’d both forgotten. Turning slightly, Asami pulled her hair to the side and Korra put the necklace on carefully, clasping it at the back despite the shaking of her hands.

“There, official now.”

When she turned back, Asami was holding the stone at the end. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She couldn’t believe they were finally married. Everything they had been through, everything they had done together, it had led both of them to this moment. Korra couldn’t have been happier. And when she saw the tears of happiness still in Asami’s eyes, she knew her wife felt the same way.


End file.
